Child Of Hope
by Psycho Kitty
Summary: If he hadn't stared those extra few seconds he would have seen her. He would have been able to break or even go around her. Instead the young maid is able to leap through the front window, snapping the driver's neck as they collide.
1. Chapter1

Child Of Hope

Prologue

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hilde stands alone in a crowd by herself. She is in a silver spaghetti strap dress that is flattering to her curves. Her hair is piled up top with a few curls framing her face. Hilde stands on her toes to look over the crowd. Not seeing anyone she knows she turns to sit down. As she walks to a table, she catches a glimpse of Hero.   


("Didn't think he would come.") Hilde is about to sit down when a man comes up to her. Before he could say anything, she places her left elbow on the table and rest her chin in the palm of her hand. She makes sure the guy can see the gold ring on her wedding finger. The guy does a 180 turn and Hilde can't help but laugh. Hilde looks up to the ceiling and sighs. Oh how she hates these parties . . . Relena loves them. This one is in honor of the 'No Arms' treaty, signed seven years ago . . .   


"Seven years." Hilde sighs as she thinks about the seven long years. So much has happened. Sally had a baby girl and Wufei couldn't be any prouder. Duo and her got married a month after Sally and Wufei became parents. Then a year later they had their first son . . . Jonathan. Hilde smiles when she thinks about the day she was told of her pregnancy. She thought she could never have children. Hilde sighs again as her mind drifts on . . .   


("Trowa.") She sits up at the thought of him. There has been no word of him or the others . . .   


("Hero must have given up.") She thinks sadly as she sees Hero again. Wufei had started the search but when Sally went into labor he called it quits. Hero was angry but hid it well. He came to Duo who said he will help in his own way, which is through his connections. Who would have guessed that Duo knew so many people? Hilde looks around the room one more time before she gets up.   


("Why _is _Hero here?") She moves through the crowd, scanning for the 'perfect soldier'. Hilde couldn't breathe . . . too many old ladies with too much perfume. A hand on her shoulder stops her in her track. She turns to see Sally . . .   


_The doors to the medical room slammed open to a very angry Hilde. She storms down the army colored hallway to the end where Sally's medical room is. The hallway is dimly light by flickering fluorescent lights. The flickering of the lights casts a shadow on her face, enhancing her features. Her pail skin almost glows and people move aside for her._   


_"Miss?" Says a doctor. Hilde ignores him. The doctor blocks her path. "Miss? Do you have clearance to be here? If you don't, I am going to have to ask you . . . "_   


_"Do you really want to stop me?"_   


_"What?" Hilde stops and glares at the man. He takes a step back and stares strait ahead as she moves past him. Hilde stops when they are back to back. She looks at the back of the doctor's head over her shoulder._   


_"Do you really want to stop me? You can try . . . but I wouldn't waste my time doing it . . . " She continues on her way. "You wouldn't get very far." Her voice is cold and harsh. Everyone stayed silent until Hilde is gone from view._   
  
  
  


_"SALLY?" Yells Hilde as she enters the medical room Sally is in charge of. A team of doctors surrounded a medical table. The turn to look at Hilde, hiding whatever they have on the table. Sally's head pops up from the team of doctors. She smiles at Hilde and walks over to her._   


_"Why hello Hilde. What brings you here?" She says in a most forgiving way. Hilde crosses her arms over her chest. A warning to Sally that she can't sweet talk herself out of this._   


_"Where is she?"_   


_"Who?"_   


_"Madison." Just then the doctors move aside from their examining table. Sitting on the table was Madison with a 'Please don't kill me' look._   


_"Mother . . . "_   


_"Madison." Hilde's voice is stern and unmoving. It has been seven months since the battle with Hilde's father and Madison now looks like a full-grown adult. This causes, in public, strange stares at Hilde and Madison. They would think Hilde was the daughter not Madison. "Lets go home."_   


_"Mother . . . " She says in her sweetest voice._   


_"Hilde . . . please. We need to understand the NM's. What if they come back? How will we know if we are fighting a NM and not a human? Besides . . . " Hilde cuts her off with her hand. Madison means a lot to Hilde, seeing that she can't have children._   


_"Find another lab rat Sally. Stay away from my daughter."_   


_"Mother!" Hilde looks at Madison who is now standing. Hilde looks away with a sad expression. Hilde looks the age of eighteen and her 'daughter' looks around her mid twenties. "Mother. She can help. There may be a way to save me! I'm going to die in three years . . . these tests might uncover a way to prolong my life! I'm willing to risk a few shots and x-rays . . . " The room falls silent. Hilde sighs and her expression is now different._   


_"Very well then . . . " She smiles and looks over at Sally. "So Sally. How are you?"_   


_"I'm just fine. But what about you?"_   


_"What do you mean? You're in more need for care than me. You are nine months right?"_   


_"Yes. It will be nine months in one week." Sally places a hand on her abdomen. "I was just asking about your back. You were shot three times there and where in critical condition for about a month. You need to rest . . . "_   


_"Oh no you don't . . . don't start a Duo panic on me. I hear it every day from. Come on! It has been seven months! Do you think me that weak?"_   


_"No Hilde, I don't."_   


"Hilde?"   


"Sally! How are you?"   


"Fine, fine. You?"   


"Could be better." She says with a sigh. Sally looks at her concerned.   


"What's the matter?" Hilde looks away and spots Madison chatting with some people. She smiles slightly but it turns to a frown.   


"Seven years Sally." She says softly. "Seven years and no word from them. Do you think they are really gone?" Sally looks to the floor. She feels guilty about the whole thing. She feels that she didn't play a big enough role in helping to search for them. Only a few Preventors and Hero were still conducting a search. Duo's contacts have always come up with nothing . . . not even a clue or lead. Nothing. It's like they fell off the face of the earth.   


"No. I don't. I know we will find them . . . We can't give up hope." She rests a hand on Hilde's should to reinsure her friend. Hilde smiles warmly at her friend.   


"Yes, you're right. Can't give up hope. I mean, I did have a son . . . " Just then . . .   


"MOMMY!" Yells Jonathan Maxwell. He rushes up to his mother and hugs her legs. Hilde almost falls over with her son's strength. That scares her, the fact that her son has the same strength as her . . . as a BMB. Hilde pushes her worries aside and picks up her six-year-old son. He has his father's hair and smile but has the deep blue eyes of his mother and her fair skin.   


"How's my little heart breaker? Did you have fun?" Jonathan smiles and nods his head. He hugs her and gives her a kiss on her check.   


"Yup! Daddy and me played games and I was a Gundam and I beat him and the ship blew up and daddy got mad and, and, I had fun! Can I play again? Huh mommy? Can I?"   


"I don't know. We have to ask Aunt Relena. It's her game room and her stuff. Why don't you go and ask her again? I'm sure she won't mind." She puts her son down and watches him run strait for Relena. ("Odd. How did he find her so fast?") Hilde has been looking, not only for her husband and son, but Relena as well. There are so many people here that it is difficult to find anyone. However, her son ran right to her and he can only see people's kneecaps. Hilde brushes it off, thinking he must have seen her when he entered the ball room with Duo. Yet, a part of her tells her other wise . . .   


"Hilde?" Hilde turns to meet the concern eyes of her husband. "Hero's here. Where's our son?"   


"With Relena." She says as she points to them. Duo smiles and waves as the two heads toward them. "I know he's here. Did you talk to him? What does he know?"   


"He hasn't found Trowa or the others but he ran into a girl who says she knows you. She won't talk unless she sees you. Hero says her name is August." Hilde's face lights up. She knows that name. Hilde is about to say something when a man brushes past her. Time seems to slow down as she turns to look at the man. He glances over his shoulder at her. Hilde gets an empty feeling in her stomach, not the type that means time to eat but the one that is caused by the fact that you know something bad is going to happen. Hilde looks into his eyes and sees nothing. They have no expression. They are lifeless.   


"Hilde? Hilde?" Says Sally. Hilde shakes her head and looks at the two. "What's wrong? You were like out of it for a while. Something wrong?"   


"Yes, that . . . " She turns to point to the mysterious man. "Man?" He is gone from view. She scans the room but can't find him. Then her sights land on Relena. She is walking up to them and is holding Jonathan's hand.   


"What man?" Says Duo. Hilde keeps her back to them as she watches her son come up to her.   


"Nothing." She says. ("Nothing in deed. If I didn't know any better, I would think that man was laughing at me . . . ") Just then a cold feeling creeps up her back. She slowly turns to look at her friend and husband . . . and the source of the creepy feeling. She turns to see the man right behind them. Hilde takes a step back and readies to fight. Duo sees this and turn to only be pushed down by the man. Sally is also thrown to the ground. The man has an evil and dark face. He lunges for . . . Relena!   


"NO!" Hilde is pushed down but uses that to her advantage. She uses the force to power up her kick attack to his stomach. It only delays him a few seconds. Relena pushes Jonathan behind her as the man regains his stance. He tries again but is hold back by Duo, Hilde, Sally and three bodyguards. The man's arms are free and are desperately trying to claw his victim to death. Jonathan grips onto Relena's dress, hiding his face.   


"Run Relena!" Yells Duo and Hilde. Relena pick up the boy and runs out to safety. Hero comes up and hits the mad man, who is now foaming at the mouth, with the end of his gun. This knocks him out but it won't be for long . . . Bang.   


**Relena's Parlor**

Hilde sits in a large plush chair. She hums a lullaby to her sleeping son. He rests in her lap and is cradled by her arms. Hilde rocks back and forth as she rests her head on her son's.   


"I love you so much." She whispers in the child's ear. A maid comes to Hilde with a sweet smile.   


"Miss?"   


"Yes?"   


"Here. Let me take him. I will put him to bed." Hilde smiles and lets the maid take her son. "I'll put him in the guestroom just down the hall. Ok?" Hilde nods and watches the maid leave. As the door to the parlor closes, Hilde sighs.   


"What a day." She flops down on the plush chair again and pinches at the bridge of her nose. She is alone in the room. She wanted her son to be away from the discussion going on in the security room. Resting for a bit, Hilde decides to find the others just when Duo comes in. Upon seeing him, Hilde gasped. He looks like hell. His jacket is gone and his tie is undone. He gazes at Hilde with a sorrowful look. "What?" She says as she walks up to her husband. He walks past her and makes himself a drink. He takes Hilde's seat and rubs his face. Anger starts to boil in Hilde's blood as to the lack of conversation from her husband.   


"The . . . tapes." He says in a soft voice. "We looked at the security tapes . . . and well . . . " He rubs his neck in discomfort. ("How the hell am I going to tell her?")   


"Well what?" She says as she crosses her arms over her chest.   


"Uh . . . babe . . . now don't get in a rut now. We don't need you running around on a rampage . . . "   


"Duo . . . I'm in a rut . . . " She says without emotion. Duo stands up to meet his wife.   


"Now Hilde . . . "   


"No." She shakes her head. "I'm in a rut and I want to know why?"   


"Hilde . . . stop." She walks away from him to make her own drink. Once it is made, she swallows it all in one setting. "Look, just listen to me." He pauses, waiting for her to speak. Since she doesn't, he goes on. "There are cameras all over that room and Wufei was on duty when the guy attacked." He takes a deep breath. ("Well, here goes nothing.) "At first we thought Relena was the target but the tapes tell other wise."   


"Jonathan?" She says in a soft gasp. Then her face turns blank, the ultimate anger. The type of anger where you feel noting. Foul words seep into her mind as she wishes that she was the one who killed the man. Duo becomes worried and waves a hand in her face. "What?" She says coldly.   


"We need to think . . . "   


"WHAT'S TO THINK ABOUT?"   


"Hil . . . "   


"Don't 'Hil' me! What's wrong with you? You just told me that my son . . . _our_ son . . . just had someone try and KILL him? Why are you so calm?"   


"Because I have a plan . . . "   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**** ^.^ ****

Hello. So sorry for this being sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo late. I wrote this last month but I was kind of not liking this... But after 9/11/2001, I decided to start posting. I am not looking at Mixed right now...maybe next year...But the others I am hoping will be done before the year is out!

So I hope you liked this...

AND review!

^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Ok...I have been bad. I haven't said any disclaimers. So here they are:

  
  


I'm sorry to say...I don't own Gundam Wing. But thank you for thinking so highly of me. ^.^ I love you too! Here is the second chapter...enjoy! And thanks to everyone who reviewed! *Hugs for all* And double thanks to those who e-mailed me! *Supper Hugs for all* 

  
  
  
  


Child of Hope

  
  


Chapter One

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"What do you mean?" Says Hilde.

  
  


"If they are after our son then they will try again. That's when we will get them."

  
  


"Do we know who 'they' are?"

  
  


"Hilde..." Duo says softly as he brushes a strain of hair from her face. "You know it's them..." Hilde pulls away sharply and wraps her arms around herself. She turns her back to Duo and walks to the fireplace at the end of the room.

  
  


"I...I know. It's just that I don't want to believe it. I mean . . .Why _our _son?" Hilde was in the midst of saying something else when she turned back to the question of her son. "They will gain nothing but _death_ from harming him!" She says in a cold voice.

  
  


"I asked the same question and can't find an answer. But don't worry." Duo walks up to her with an evil smile. "They'll wish they stayed hidden."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ryan. My...Lord...Could you please..." An old man runs to catch up with the little boy. "Please stop!" He pleas with the boy. The old man stops to rest against the cold metal wall of the dimly light hallway. The boy stops and turns to look at the old man. "Please. Tell me the importance of this child? Why are we wasting our time with him?" The boy's face turns cold as he glares at the old man. His eyes are a brilliant purple and he has bright red hair. He is a child, age seven, and the leader of the remaining NM's. 

  
  


"Concern yourself _only_ with the production of more drones. What I do is _not_ an issue for discussion." He turns on his heels and walks away from the bewildered old man.

  
  


"He's going to get us all killed."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"The nerve of that old model!" Says Ryan as he enters a meeting room. The room is white with beautiful paintings hanging on each wall. It is a rectangular shape room with a light wood table in the middle. Several old men stand at the end of the table. If not for the technology around them, one would think they were from ancient Rome with their white robes and sandals. They suddenly stop their conversation they had going among themselves when Ryan enters. The boy stands quite for moment before he takes his seat at the head of the table. The old men follow and await to hear from their leader. "Well?" He says in annoyance. They look at each other not knowing what to say until one clears their throat.

  
  


"Uh...Ryan...My Lord...The people are complaining that the water filters are not working. They say that muddy water..." The old man stops as he sees Ryan close his eyes and shake with anger.

  
  


"I DON'T CARE!" He slams his fists on the desk, making the old men jump. They look at him with shock and none no what to say. Ryan takes a deep breath and continues. "I want to know how the army is coming along." He says in a much more calm voice.

  
  


"But My Lord, the people need..." 

  
  


"The people are fine!" He growls. "Tell me about the growth of our army!" The men look at each other not daring to say anything. One man however, stands up. He glares at the boy.

  
  


"The people are more important than building an army to fight a losing battle. If you think we can take on the world then you are miss lead My Lord. We came to terms along time ago that we couldn't take the world for our own. We grew up! Now all that matters is this village and the people! So grow up like the rest of us and take on your responsibility as leader!" The boy stares at the man and smiles.

  
  


"Flint." He says in a clam voice. Another man stands up.

  
  


"Yes My lord?" He says softly.

  
  


"Make a not to have Kichiro's mold broken." The men gasp for to have your mold broken would mean that when your four years were up...you could not be recreated. Flint nods and looks to his friend before he sits down. Kichiro nods to Ryan and sits down himself. "Now, You made me your leader because I am the first of the drones. I control the drones and I know their power. We CAN and WILL rule the world. The humans will suffer!"

  
  


"Why?" Says Kichiro. "Why are you so willing to throw away what we have? Look around you! There is noting we need from the humans! We created the drones so we could live on! The tie with humanity was cut with your birth! The land is fertile, the weather is beautiful, what more do we need?"

  
  


"SHUT UP!" Says Ryan as he bangs his fists on the table. Kichiro smiles.

  
  


"Besides..." He almost laughs. "Aren't you _half_ human?" The room fell silent at the last comment. Kichiro smiles, knowing that there is nothing more that Ryan can do to him. The boy balls his fists and blood seeps past his small fingers.

  
  


"NO! I AM NOT HUMAN! NOT HUMAN!" He yells at the men. Guards enter and escort the old men out. They leave so their leader can weep his sorrow...his hatred for the man known as...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Duo Maxwell." Says Hilde as she wraps her arms around his neck. "You know I love you more than life?"

  
  


"Yeah." He says as he kisses her nose.

  
  


"I'm sorry for getting mad at you...it's just that...that..." She rests her head on his shoulder, trying to think of the words.

  
  


"Hey..." He says softly as he rubs her back. "You have every right to be mad. Hell, you should have seen what I did to Wufei." Hilde looks at her husband.

  
  


"What did you do to Wufei?" She looks concern at him. He smiles as he kisses her forehead.

  
  


"He told me to calm down when I saw the tapes. So I punched him. I think I gave him a black eye." He laughs at the memory of Wufei's shocked face. 

  
  


"You punched him?" She says trying to hold back her own laughter.

  
  


"Yea, since he told me to calm down I took it that he was willing to let me release my anger on him!" Hilde broke and could not stop her laughter. "Aw, I knew it was too kind of him to be my personal punching bag!"

  
  


"Oh Duo." She kisses him and walks toward the exit. "Come on. Lets go meet with the others."

  
  


"Sure, but first...I want to get Jonathan." Hilde nods and follows him out the doors and down the hall. They come to the room where the maid told Hilde her son would be. They both slowly open the door...the room is dark but they can see a figure holding Jonathan. Hilde and Duo slam the door open and quickly turn on the lights. The maid jumps and her grip on Jonathan tightens. When she sees that it is just his parents she relaxes.

  
  


"He was having a bad dream..." She says softly as Hilde comes up to her.

  
  


"I fear he will have those for sometime..." Says Hilde as she takes her son. Hilde looks at the maid as she feels her being reluctant to let go of her son. The maid smiles nervously. When Hilde has her son the maid slowly steps away.

  
  


"I..uh...have to go." She says shortly as she runs out the room. Duo scratches his head not understanding the maid's actions or his wife's.

  
  


"That was odd. Hil? Are you ok?"

  
  


"I'm fine...it's just that...that maid stirred something in me." Hilde shakes her head. "Must be nothing. Lets meet the others."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The maid runs into the kitchen and sits down on the floor. She has her back resting on the island and her feet up against the cabinets. The room is dark for all the cooks are in bed. She pulls out a cell phone and dials...

  
  


Ring...

  
  


"Come on! Pick up!"

  
  


Ring...

  
  


"Hello?" Says a woman's voice.

  
  


"It's me." Says the maid as quite as she can.

  
  


"You failed didn't you?" Says the woman's voice. It is cold and harsh.

  
  


"Yes...But the disposable failed."

  
  


"Good. So the boy is unharmed?"

  
  


"Yes."

  
  


"But you couldn't get the child?"

  
  


"No."

  
  


"Do they suspect?"

  
  


"I don't believe so."

  
  


"If they don't then try again. We need that child alive! Make sure nothing happens to him. I will send another to pick him up so don't try again. Got it?"

  
  


"Yes Sarah."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ohhh. Do you remember Sarah? Hope you do...if you don't then re-read Genesis. Please come back And 

REVIEW! 

^.^


	3. Chapter 3 (Not really)

Child of Hope

Chapter Three

  
  
  
  


(AThis is not a good idea.@) Says Hilde to herself. (AToo many children today. Too many noises.@) See sits on a bench in a light yellow summer dress. She sits with all the other mothers who are either reading or gossiping about this and that. Hilde sits in the middle of them. She would blend in with them if it were not for her stressed expression. Her hands lay on her lap gripping her dress as she tries to keep her eyes on her son. (AGreat idea Duo.@) She says sarcastically. (APutting our son in a playground full of screaming children...wonderful.@)

  
  
  
  


"All right Hilde babe. Here's our plan."

  
  


"Our?" She said in disbelief. 

  
  


"Yes. Despite our differences in views and morals, we can come together when really needed." Said Wufei, holding an ice pack to his swollen eye.

  
  


"Very well, let me hear it." Hilde shifted her sleeping son a bit to get him in a more comfortable holding position.

  
  


"We will act like the incident tonight was an attack on Relena. Which will mean bump up security around her, nothing new. But you will go to a park, a small park so it is easy to follow John around while he plays. But we need to make it look like we think he is in no danger..."

  
  


"But Wufei and others will be there keeping an eye on him. So if they try anything, we will be there." Said Hero.

  
  


"Won't it look odd with you guys there?"

  
  


"No. We will be undercover. They won't know a thing."

  
  


"Fine..."

  
  
  
  


("Fine? I had to say fine?") Hilde sighs and lets go of her dress to let the blood circulation flow again. ("Was there ever so many kids here?") Says Hilde to the outpour of children running around. She has been here before but never has it been so crowed.

  
  


"Mrs. Maxwell?" Says a sweet voice. Hilde looks up to see the maid from last night, who is dressed in regular clothing. Suddenly Hilde hears a scream. She stretches out her back to look over the maid and children to find her son. Upon seeing him safely playing on the swings, Hilde lets out a sigh of relief. She relaxes and turns her attention back to the maid.

  
  


"Hello. What are you doing here?"

  
  


"We will act like the incident tonight was an attack on Relena. Which will mean bump up security around her, nothing new. But you will go to a park, a small park so it is easy to follow John around while he plays. But we need to make it look like we think he is in no danger..."

  
  


"But Wufei and others will be there keeping an eye on him. So if they try anything, we will be there." Said Hero.

  
  


"Won't it look odd with you guys there?"

  
  


"No. We will be undercover. They won't know a thing."

  
  


"Fine..." Hilde hugs Jonathan tighter as she plays the scenario of their plan in her head. Duo goes more into detail of their job tomorrow with the other pilots. Unnoticed by them all is a little maid, secretly listing to their plan. She smiles as she creeps down the hall, a plan of her own turning in her head.

  
  
  
  


"I was given the day off. How are you? And your son?" She says, smiling brightly. Hilde stares at the young maid making her very uncomfortable. Noting this, Hilde takes a deep breath before speaking. 

  
  


"Everything is fine. I am here just with my son." Hilde recites the little planed speech Hero laid for her. "Enjoying the day. How about you?"

  
  


In a van . . . 

  
  


"I hate these headphones. Hear me Hero. Hate them." Says Duo as he turn to face Hero. "Look. They don't even fit. Keep falling off." Duo demonstrates by letting go of the headphones and letting them slip around his neck. Hero ignores him as he silently watches the play ground, looking for anything suspicious. Duo rolls his eyes and continues to listen to Hilde's conversation with the young maid. 

  
  


"Damn kid." Wufei mumbles. His job is to watch Jonathan but the highly active youngster doesn't make is job easy. Earlier that day, before anyone was around, they put up cameras around the small park to make it easy to follow Jonathan. However, Wufei is having to switch from camera to camera every five seconds, just to keep up with the kid. "Maxwell!" He yells in frustration. "You take over! He's your son, so you follow him around. The kid is making me sick." Duo just laughs to himself and throws the headphones to Wufei as they switch places. 

  
  


In the park . . .

  
  


"That's quite a long drive. Isn't?" The maid nods. " I'd say it's about an hour drive from here to Relena's. " Says Hilde.

  
  


"Yes, but I don't mind." She smiles gently. A short pause takes over before any of them speak. "Isn't it a long drive for you to come here? I thought you lived thirty minutes away from Miss Relena's. The other way." Hilde is a lost for words, knowing she is caught.

  
  


"Well . . .Yes. But I like this park better. It's smaller and has less kids running around."

  
  


"Yes . . ." Says the maid as she look out to all the playing children. "Less children." Her voice is emotionless. Hilde looks out also and a deep embarrassment colors her face. There must be sixty children here in this one park. Hilde looks around and counts all the 'parents' she can see.

  
  


("Ten . . .eleven, twelve!") Hilde sinks in the bench as she pounders this new revelation. ("Twelve adults are in this park. Not including myself or her. And I'm guessing sixty children, not including my son are in this park. Hmm. Sixty divided by . . . that's five children to each adult.") "Too many children." She whispers as she rubs her face. Hilde shakes it off and returns to her son. ("It's nothing.")

  
  


In the van...

  
  


"Damn!" Duo hits the panel.

  
  


"What?" Hero says.

  
  


"Stupid bus is blocking one of the cameras."

  
  


"Which one . . . Wait. I see it."

  
  


"Yeah, it's right out front." Hero taps the small window that divides the driver from the back. Sally wakes up and moves her hat up to look at Hero. She opens the window.

  
  


"See the bus?" Sally looks out her side window. "Who's driving it?"

  
  


"A man." Sally looks again. "He's opening the door now . . ."

  
  


In the park . . .

  
  


Hilde listens to Wufei as he tells her of the bus. She is relived. A field trip would explain all the children running around. However, Wufei does seem concerned. Suddenly a bell is head from the bus and a large group of children run to the bus. The maid stiffens to the sound. It's not a normal bell sound.

  
  


"Mommy!" Hilde stands up as she sees her son being pushed by the large group of children to the bus.

  
  


"Jonathan!" Hilde screams as she runs to her son's aid. "Dammit! It's the children! The children!"

  
  


The van's door burst open and all rush out as the try to intercepts Jonathan. Cars screech by them as they try and not hit the pilots. This is a great delay. Duo feels helpless as he is slowed down by the oncoming traffic.

  
  


"Damn you! Out of my way!" Hilde pushes and shoves her way through the sea of children. Jonathan cries for his mother as he is being shoved on the bus. He takes hold of the door frame of the bus to stop his abduction. But the children are relentless. Hilde pushes it up a notch and mauls through the crowd.

  
  


"Stop her! She's hurting the children!" Yells someone. The adults rush to what seems as an attack on helpless school children. The maid hears this and looks to see the pilots now trying to push past the children.

  
  


"They won't make it!" Thinking fast she runs toward Hilde with the other adults. As they work their way to Hilde, she runs past them and past the bus. Once she feels she has run enough, she stops and faces the bus.

  
  


"Mommy! Help!" Cries Jonathan. Hilde reaches out for her son but with the children pushing her it is very hard. Just as their fingertips touch Hilde is thrown to the ground the opposite way. The adults from the park stop her and hold her down. Duo punches a man in the face as he tries to stop him. But people from the cars that where run off the road from earlier take him and the others down.

  
  


"No!" Screams Hilde as she sees her son disappear on the bus. "You don't understand!" Hilde and the others stop as they hear the bus screech away. "Jonathan!"

  
  


The bus speeds down the road, away from the park. Jonathan looks behind him as he sees his parents among the mob of adults. He sits back down and looks at the child next to him. They stare strait ahead, never blinking. No sound is coming from the once lively children. Some he remembers playing with.

  
  


"W-what do you want?" Nothing. He sinks in his seat and starts to cry.

  
  


The driver looks at Jonathan in the mirror. He doesn't understand why their leader would want such a useless child. He glares a Jonathan a little longer. If he hadn't stared those extra few seconds he would have seen her. He would have been able to break or even go around her. Instead the young maid is able to leap through the front window, snapping the drivers neck as they collide. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Not long I know . . . sorry. I have been having a really bad time lately and have not been in any mood to write. But, it's over and I'm back! Will get the next part out soon! So don't worry. Thanks and Review! ^.^


End file.
